The Varia Boss is my penpal Sidestory: Woes of a parallel meeting
by Nil089
Summary: Set a year before Reborn comes in and a few months after Tsunahime becomes pen pals with Xanxus. Tsunahime is sent to a parallel world by accident. There she faces her other self and goes through a whole lot of trouble and weirdness just to go back all while voiding a certain Marshmallow Freak.


_**Case 0: Meeting**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys this is Nil here. I'm sorry about the really long update. This thing is basically stuck on my head and lately I haven't had the time to write until recently. I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

 **Ages:**

 **Xanxus:** 23 years old

 **Tsunayoshi:** 13 years old

 **Tsunahime:** 16 Years old

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

* * *

Irie Shoichi didn't know wether to cry in horror or to bash his head upon the wall. All he knew was that he was screwed. He literally just made a brunette girl disappear and it was his fault. Of course he didn't mean it. He was in a hurry, and it was understandable of him. He was excited because of an opportunity that just opened up for him. This rendered him to sleep late. Thankfully his mother had woken him up before he was too late. Unfortunately, this resulted him in not checking his prototype equipment and seeing if they were sealed properly. Just add in his crash towards this brunette girl walking to school with her orange cellphone in her hand. And that ladies and gentlemen was how one his prototypes went up into the air and landed on her resulting in a temporary pink smoke made by it and have the girl disappear right before his eyes.

Once all the commotion died down, Shoichi felt his stomach writhe and twist. His mind was in full overdrive, trying to find a way to bring back the girl. Screw the opportunity for now, if he didn't fix this situation at the moment, police would be after him. And no one normal would want the police on them, too bad Shoichi isn't as normal as he thought.

* * *

Sawada Tsunahime didn't think her day would get odd. After all, her days were filled with constant communication with her pen pal and the usual stuff. Then this red head charged towards her all of a sudden and before she could dodge, everything turned black.

"Crud," was the only thing she could mutter out loud before falling prey to this darkness. Of course, her mind was a different matter. It went to panic then to worry as Squalo was supposed to come in that day to train her more. Too bad for her.

* * *

Byakuran looked down at his mare ring in surprise as it glowed brilliantly before dying down. His eyes widened as he was shown a young brunette teen going through the cracks of space and into a parallel world. Immediately a small amused smirk emerged from his lips as he saw his Shoichi flaunt about with worry and panic.

"Byakuran-sama," A voice said, interrupting his thoughts. The white haired teen just smiled and got up from his seat, skipping all the way over to the exit. Now to contact his other parallel selves, after all it's been awhile since he had some fun. Meanwhile his subordinates just looked at their boss in shock and worry while they followed him out of the room.

* * *

Xanxus looked across from the room and frowned in obvious distaste. In front of him Sawada Tsunayoshi fidgeted just under his gaze. He wondered why again he had agreed to train this brat. Of course he defeated him in the ring battle and even gained his respect at the arcobaleno trials. Yet he still looked like that same little boy back then who looked like he was about to pee his pants right there and then.

"Stop fidgeting," Xanxus gruffly said, looking at the young pre-teen with sharp almost glaring eyes.

Tsuna just flinched but didn't stop fidgeting, the Varia boss could only sigh loudly in frustration. As much as he wanted to just leave the room and never bother with anything at the moment, he had an obligation to sit through with this sort of shit. The young brunet didn't even act this way when he gathered all of them, now that they actually had the time to sit down and talk, he becomes like this. Xanxus just couldn't understand this boy's mind which then in turn gave birth to more irritation.

Tsuna on the other hand was still fidgeting, his mind on full overdrive on what to do in this suffocating and awkward air that's forming around the two. It didn't help that Reborn was still in the process of removing his timidness around people. It also didn't help that he has to train with Xanxus for a month to actually be cured of his timidness. The young brunet pre-teen looked up at the Varia Boss and was about to gather up all of his courage to talk to him. In his mind, he desperately wished that he had that same courage as he had back then in the arcobaleno trials.

Yet just as he opened his mouth, pink smoke suddenly appeared in the office. Xanxus narrowed his eyes and looked around for that cow brat that always seem to have that bazooka in his afro. He scanned the room, there was no sign of that brat which made the situation even more bizarre than it actually is.

"Oi Tra-Sawada," Xanxus called out from the pink smoke. He was still in the process of trying not to call Tsuna Trash after the arcobaleno trials.

"Y-yeah?" Tsuna replied, the hybrid girl-boy voice was still there.

Annoyed by the pink smoke and sort of relieved that the ten year self of Tsuna didn't switch with this brat, Xanxus opened the windows to let the pink smoke out. Fresh and comforting wind blew in while the pink and stuffy smoke went out. As soon as the room was once again clear, Xanxus could clearly see a brunette teen with the same looks as Tsuna right between the two.

"What the fuck," Xanxus said in both shock and surprise.

"That's my line," the brunette teen softly said as she stood up with only one hand, the other holding her precious orange cell phone. "Where am I?"

Both boys did not reply, trying to process her look in their minds. She had long brown hair that reached to her shoulders with some bangs that covered part of her eyes. Her honey brown eyes shimmered and made her features look a bit more feminine than Tsuna's. She wore a blouse and a navy blue skirt that reached just right below her knees. This indicated that she is in a higher grade than Tsuna and thus much more older than him. Yet despite her feminine features, she almost looked like the exact mirror image of Tsunayoshi.

The brunette girl frowned slightly and studied the people around her. Her honey brown eyes widened as she looked at Tsunayoshi. Then she looked over to the huge man on the other side of her and felt a mixture of both surprise, happiness, and confusion.

"X-xanxus right?" She asked the scarred man. Xanxus slowly nodded, he then looked over to Tsuna.

"Tr-Sawada, I thought you were an only child," he said, ignoring the confused look of the teen brunette.

"I'm pretty sure I am," Tsuna replied, too shocked to even stutter.

"Then she could be your daughter from the future," Xanxus pointed out bluntly. Tsuna sputtered and shot the Varia boss a glare, Xanxus only smirked in reply. The brunette teen on the other hand just felt her eye twitch. She didn't mind when people just ignore her but she wanted answers right at that moment.

"Hey,"Tsuna said to the girl, immediately all negative thoughts disappeared from the girl's mind as she turned her head to her look-alike. "What's your name and what's your parents' name?"

"Umn I'm Sawada Tsunahime," Tsunahime replied softly, tilting her head in confusion. "My parents are Sawada Nana and Sawada Iemitsu. And you?"

"I-i'm Sawada Tsunayoshi," Tsunayoshi replied, feeling all the blood drain from his body. "M-my parents are Sawada Nana and Sawada Iemitsu."

Xanxus immediately grabbed his phone and contacted Nono about the situation. As much as he would like to deal with this situation himself, he knew that there are times when he himself isn't enough. This is one of those times. As he dialed his father's number, his red eyes glanced over to the two Tsuna's who looked at each other with mirrored shock.

"This is going to be a long fucking day," Xanxus muttered already feeling a headache about to form on his head.


End file.
